Las ratas
by Reveire
Summary: Las ratas pueden contaminar a muchas personas, o incluso a ellas mismas. Algo parecido ocurrió con la desaparición de Natsu Dragnnel, el secuestro del cadáver de Layla Heartfilia, el día en que Lissana se volvió totalmente loca o el suicidio de Juvia Loxar. "-Los vivos dan mas miedo que los muertos- afirma Sting- mucho mas, y mas asco"-/ /Historias distintas pero relacionadas
1. Primera historia: El cementerio de Sting

**OBLIGADOS A LEER ESTO ANTES DE COMENZAR CON EL FIC ****e.e**

**Ñee, quise probar algo nuevo, sin tanto romance o Nalu o Gale (aunque seguiré escribiendo fics de estas parejas) e incluso probar con géneros distintos. **

**Este fan fic, estara dividido en cuatro historias distintas, pero que están totalmente relacionadas entre si:**

_**"El cementerio de Sting Eucliffe"**_

_"¡Muy bien, la rubia es nuestra enemiga!"_

_"Los Strauss"_

_"La Blanca Nieves que no queria vivir"_

_"La desaparicion de Natsu Dragnnel"_

**Este fic tendra romance si, pero no estara centrado en ese genero...las parejas seran variadas pero no estan "oficialmente" decididas.**

**¡Como sea, den una oportunidad! owo/**

* * *

**Las ratas**

**.**

**Primera historia:**

"_**El cementerio de Sting Eucliffe"**_

Capitulo uno.

La mujer paso caminando cerca suyo rápidamente, llorando desconsoladamente, sin importarle si su llanto llegara a oírse por todo el cementerio.

Sting chasqueo con la lengua, observando con fastidio la figura de la mujer cruzar las puertas principales.

_-Como si los muertos merecieran ser amados o extrañados.-_ pensó él, tomando a Lector entre sus brazos.

Sting Eucliffe decía siempre que conocía a todas las personas. Sin embargo, él se refería a la _clase _de personas que habitaban en aquel cementerio.

_-Son todos unas ratas.-_ dijo en su mente y paseo entre las tumbas.

El afirma que las muertes no producen tanto dolor como el ser humano cree. Ellos lloran por un largo, largo tiempo, pero, de una forma u otra, las personas ya se olvidaban de la ausencia de la persona fallecida.

Sting lo sabe, porque lo ha visto. A partir de cada velorio, los familiares iban cada maldito domingo a dejarles flores. Pero el rubio siempre noto que, luego de más o menos un mes, las flores se pudrían junto con el muerto.

Son todos unos hipócritas, continua afirmando, unas ratas.

* * *

Coloco los pies sobre el escritorio y se balanceo con la silla, dio un largo bostezo, y se dedico a mirar con diversión ver a su gato saltar entre el territorio.

Desde que le ofrecieron trabajar en el Cementerio Sabertooth, Sting nunca se había separado de el. Pocos días después de comenzar a trabajar allí, Sting lo había comenzado a ver vagar entre las tumbas por las noches. Ambos comenzaron a compartir su soledad, hasta que su amistad se volvió oficial.

Abrió sus ojos con fastidio al ver a Rouge caminar hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Lo ignoro y volvió a centrarse en dormir.

-Vamos Sting.- Rouge se coloco frente a él con brazos cruzados.- ya sé que no quieres verme.-

El nombrado abrió sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues si lo sabes, no entiendo porque vienes de todos modos.- dijo levantándose de su silla.

Rouge suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-En fin, iré sin rodeos.- tomo asiento en el lugar que Sting antes había ocupado.- mañana en la noche será la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yukino…vendrás ¿no es así?-

Sting lo miro indignado.

-Ya sabes mi respuesta.-

El peli negro frunció el ceño.

-No seas aguafiestas.-

-No lo soy.-

-Sí, lo eres.- suspiro.- y además, infantil.-

Eucliffe se contuvo de golpear a su acompañante.

-No insistas.- dio un sorbo a la lata de cerveza.- no ire, y nadie cambiara mi decisión.-

Rouge se levanto.

-Debes olvidar lo que sucedió, Sting.- dijo con tono de voz más suave.- Minerva ya se ha marchado, todos podemos comenzar de nuevo…tú has sido igual de tratado que nosotros.-

-Yo he sido el primero, y ninguno de ustedes hizo nada.-

-Yukino si.-

-¡No me importa!- exclamo, ya cansado de aquella ridícula conversación.

Rouge no cambio su expresión de tranquilidad. Se coloco lentamente de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Te estaré esperando de todos modos.- le dijo antes de marcharse.- ya sabes donde es la casa de Yukino.- dijo y se marcho.

Sting miro hacia la puerta con fastidio y se bebió el resto de su cerveza.

* * *

Era de noche, Rouge y Yukino lo habían llamado varias veces, pero él no contesto ninguna.

Camino entre las tumbas, vigilando, y siendo acompañado por Lector. Metió su mano libre en el bolsillo y comenzó a sentirse acompañado por el silencio y el frio de la noche.

Sting se ríe al escuchar o leer historias de terror en las cuales los cementerios son los principales escenarios para dar terror, sobre todo en la noche. Según varios escritores, los cementerios de noche daban terror. Sin embargo, no era así.

¿Cuál era la razón de que diera miedo? ¿El silencio aterrador? ¿Miedo a pensar que algún cadáver se levantaría?

Los vivos dan mucho más terror que los muertos, eso afirma siempre. Una vez que alguien muere, te liberas de un peso más.

O al menos, eso dice Sting.

Comenzó a silbar, caminando, inconscientemente, aun más rápido. Se detuvo al ver como Lector comenzaba a correr hacia la última parte del cementerio.

Sting arqueo una ceja y lo siguió.

Lector corria mucho mas rápido, como si algo grave estuviera ocurriendo allí atrás. Sting, luego de mucho tiempo, sintió miedo o preocupación hacia su trabajo.

Llego con la respiración entre cortada, al ver como Lector se dirigía hacia una tumba que se encontraba casi detrás de todo. El olor a tierra podrida y el frio aumentando logro asquear al rubio, queriendo salir de allí enseguida.

Aquellas eran las tumbas más antiguas o menos visitadas, por eso, el casi nunca iba allí.

De pronto, por primera vez, el silencio se volvió como una advertencia para el…como si toda su despreocupación se hubiera desvanecido. Aquel asqueroso olor fue creciendo más, logrando que Sting comenzara a sentir nauseas y odiara aun mas ese lugar.

Lector lanzo un maullido, como queriendo decirle algo.

No quiso acercarse allí, el frio comenzaba a lograr que no sintiera su cuerpo y que en su mente comenzaran a dominar los nervios.

Respiro hondo y se acerco allí.

Paso por al lado de las tumbas, como un pobre hombre destinado a vagar entre los muertos _(en cierto sentido, lo era), _encendio la linterna y, lo primero que apunto, fue a la lapida que llamaba la atención del gato.

_Layla Heartfilia_

Arqueo una ceja, al ver algunas flores nuevas junto a aquella lapida. Esa tumba se encontraba entre las tumbas más olvidadas, las que nunca nadie visitaba.

¿Por qué alguien habría visitado esta?

Se encogió los hombros, dispuesto a olvidar aquella pregunta y apunto más hacia abajo.

Mala idea.

-Pero que mierda…- murmuro.

Sting observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos la tumba que se encontraba vacía. El que había robado el cadáver, no se había molestado en cubrirla de nuevo, para así no mostrar nada. Toda la tierra se encontraba fuera, logrando manchar algunas lapidas que se encontraban a su lado.

Retrocedió, logrando tropezar con algún objeto en el suelo y lastimándose. Pero aquello no impedía que Sting continuara observando la tumba con sorpresa y un leve miedo.

Lector se coloco a su lado, intentando hacerle compañía en el miedo.

Sting cree conocer a todos los muertos y vivos, afirmando que son todos unas ratas. Pero no logra saber que rata fue el que se atrevió a burlarlo y robar el cadáver de una de las mujeres más importantes del país.

Las ratas salen de la alcantarilla.

Esto se pone interesante ¿Nee, Sting-kun?

* * *

**Nada que decir, por favor...¡review!**


	2. Capitulo dos

**Las ratas**

**.**

**Primera historia:**

"_**El cementerio de Sting Eucliffe"**_

_Capitulo dos._

Cuando Lector encontró aquellas pistas en el muro, miro a Sting como si quisiera decir _"Vamos hacia allá"._

Sting comenzó a correr como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, a pesar de que el frio aumentaba aun más y el barro amenazaba constantemente con hacerlo caer.

Lector continuaba siendo su guía.

_-Han robado un cadáver.-_ el rubio intentaba terminar de creerlo.-_maldita sea, han robado el cadáver de una de las mujeres más importantes del país…-_

Cuando sus piernas ya no lo soportaron más, Sting se dio cuenta de que había terminado en un bosque que no parecía tener fin alguno. Lo conocía, pues el cementerio Sabertooth, se encontraba casi al final de aquel pueblo, el cual tenía un gran y peligroso bosque al final de todo.

Miraba hacia todos lados, con la respiración entre cortada, intentando ver algo a través de la oscuridad.

Lector se coloco a su lado.

-Mierda ¿y ahora qué hago?- murmuro y paso una mano por su cabello.

No había sonido alguno, ni los insectos hacían ruido. Esa noche, no había ni una sola estrella, logrando que el paisaje parezca más tétrico, gracias al bosque.

Sting continuaba sintiendo que el silencio quería decirle algo, incluso Lector comenzaba a sospechar. Miro hacia todos los lugares posibles, intentando ver si alguna figura sospechosa se mostraba.

Pasaron los minutos y, tanto el rubio como el gato, decidieron que no encontrarían nada.

Justo antes de que Sting se girara para poder marcharse, sintió unos pasos detrás de el. Abrió sus ojos como platos y no se movió, esperando que otra señal de que había algo o alguien detrás de el apareciera.

Paso. Paso.

Respiro hondo.

Paso. Detenerse. Paso.

Comenzó a sentirse nervioso, pero sabía que podría defenderse con facilidad.

Paso. ¿Y luego? Un silencio que, por primera vez, a Sting Eucliffe se le hizo aterrador.

Se giro, pero antes de que pudiera ver a su perseguidor, un golpe en la cabeza lo dejo inconsciente.

* * *

-Sting…-

Jamás había sentido tantas nauseas, su cabeza le daba vueltas y aun sentía aquel frio cortante de la noche anterior.

-¡Sting!-

El nombrado abrió sus ojos, para luego levantarse violentamente y mirar hacia todos lados.

-¿En dónde estoy?- pregunto tocando su cabeza. Luego, se miro hacia la persona que le habia hecho compañía.- ¿Yukino?-

La chica alzo su mano, en muestra de saludo. Sin embargo, no sonrió. Daba igual, después de todo, Yukino jamás sonreía.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- pregunto levantándose con dificultad, pues se encontraba en la fría tierra del cementerio.

Yukino se encogió, como si temiera que el rubio le gritara que se marchara…otra vez. Llevo uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja y lo miro.

-He venido a verte y…- se asusto al ver como el hombre la miraba indignado por lo dicho, pero continuo.- y…te he encontrado aquí tirado ¿has estado haciendo algo en especial?-

No supo que responder, no tenia recuerdo alguno de que habría estado haciendo en la noche. Miro al suelo y, entones, lo gro recordar.

-¡Ah!- exclamo Yukino sorprendida al ver como Sting se colocaba de pie violentamente.

Eucliffe miro hacia todos lados, intentando ubicarse y reaccionar en la situación en la cual se encontraba. Recordó el horrible suceso de la noche, y el primer lugar al que necesito ir fue a las tumbas de la parte trasera del cementerio.

-¿Sting?-

La miro con molestia.

-¿Aun sigues aquí? Ya no necesito tu ayuda, vete.-

Yukino sintió una presión en el pecho y cerro sus puños sobre el diminuto vestido que traía puesto. No lloraría frente a él, no de nuevo.

-Te estaré esperando esta noche…-

Lo miro por última vez, soportando las lágrimas y se marcho.

Realmente esperaba que Sting le dijera, aunque sea, un "feliz cumpleaños".

* * *

El rubio corrió hacia dicho lugar, intentando ignorar aquel molesto dolor de cabeza. Ese dia, el sol había salido, pero Sting aun sentía, por alguna extraña razón, aquel frio insoportable que había vivido la noche anterior.

-Lector…- murmuro al verlo en donde comenzaría la última parte del cementerio.

Sting sonrio.

-Me estuviste esperando ¿eh?-

El gato lo miro como si sonriera. Luego ambos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el lugar donde el cadáver había sido robado.

El cementerio Sabertooth era realmente grande, demasiado como para pertenecer a un pueblo como ese. Los habitantes lo dividían en varias partes, sin embargo, Sting siempre lo dividió en "los muertos olvidados" y "los nuevos".

El cadáver de Layla Heartfilia se encontraba en "los muertos olvidados", justo detrás de todo, casi al final del cementerio.

Al llegar, el lugar volvió a sentirse tan misterioso y olvidado como antes. A veces, Sting también llamaba a esa zona "la ultima parte del mundo", puesto a que, mas allá de esas tumbas y del bosque, no parecía haber nada mas

Ni nadie.

Se encogió los hombros y, con cautela, se acerco a la tumba de Layla Heartfilia. Esperaba que no haya ni un cadáver, sin embargo, la tumba estaba perfectamente, como debía. Sting abrió la boca sorprendido y se acerco completamente.

Colocándose a su altura, paso su mano sobre el nombre de la lapida y mostro curiosidad en sus ojos.

"Heartfilia" ¿Por qué le resultaba tan conocido ese apellido?

Se encogió los hombros, queriendo olvidar aquello y se concentro en ver si el cadáver había vuelto o no.

Sting llevo una mano a su mentón e intento recordar.

Definitivamente, aquel hombre que lo golpeo en la cabeza fue el que robo el cadáver ¿pero porque habría de hacerlo? Ademas ¿Cómo y en que momento logro robar el cadáver son que el lo supiera?

Se masajeo las sienes, queriendo tranquilizarse.

Esta seguro de que en la noche en que se quedo inconsiente, aquella persona volvió a enterrarlo, o tal vez no. Por lo menos, si se ocupo de que no hubiera evidencia alguna. Pero claro, Sting lo habia visto.

Es por ello que lo golpeo en la cabeza, para no ser descubierto. Pero había algo estúpido allí, aquella persona era realmente estúpida ¿Por qué no lo asesino allí mismo? Además ¿Por qué lo devolvió al cementerio?

El rubio estiro su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un bufido.

Lector maulló, llamando su atención, y el gato miro hacia la tumba.

Sting asintió.

Tendría que verificar si estaba allí o no.

_-¡Vamos hacia allá, Sting-kun!- _pensó el gato y observo a su "dueño" trabajar en esa tarea.

* * *

Era de noche, Yukino se encontraba sentada mirando hacia el suelo con tristeza.

-No te preocupes.- Rouge metió sus manos en los bolsillos.- es un terco, pero vendrá en cualquier momento.-

Frunció el ceño al verla negar lentamente con la cabeza.

-No vendrá…- dijo lentamente.- lo he visto hoy, y me ha dicho que no vuelva…ni siquiera se ha acordado de mi cumpleaños.-

Rouge la miro levemente sorprendido.

-¿Has ido a verlo?- Yukino asintió.- ¿Y para qué?

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, el teléfono interrumpió su conversación y Rouge se dirigió a él con molestia.

-¿Diga?-

Yukino observaba a Rouge desde el amplio sofá, apretando sus puños sobre el vestido blanco que habia logrado comprar para la ocasión. Suspiro y sintió aquella presión en su pecho crecer.

-¿Qué?-

El grito de su amigo llamo su atención y lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Pero…como?- a Rouge se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

La chica frunció el ceño, cada vez mas confundida.

-Entiendo, ya mismo voy para allá.- colgó el teléfono y se quedo mirando el aparato con sorpresa.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Yukino se coloco de pie, y se dirigió hacia el.-¿Rouge…?- la chica coloco una mano sobre su hombro y el peli negro la miro.

Rouge tomo su mano.

-Debemos ir hacia allá.-

* * *

El cadáver estaba mal enterrado, pero a penas vio su mano Sting sintió grandes nauseas.

No quería ver más, ya había visto lo suficiente. Volvió a enterrarlo todo perfectamente y miro a Lector, quien le respondió con una mirada de reproche.

-No quiero meterme más en esta situación tan estúpida.- dijo en vos alta, como si le hablara al gato.

Lector se alejo en silencio y el rubio lo siguió.

Ya era de noche, Sting era consciente de que esa noche era la fiesta de Yukino, pero el no quería _ni podía _ir hasta allí. Los odiaba y despreciaba a todos, a Rufus, Olga, Dobengal…incluro a Rouge, quien había sido por un largo tiempo un gran amigo.

Sobre todo, a Yukino.

Frunció el ceño al recordar aquel nombre y apresuro el paso.

Al llegar a la pequeña casa que tenia a la entrada del cementerio, lo primero que hizo Sting fue a por una lata de cerveza. Observo a Lector marcharse y se encogió los hombros.

Ese gato iba y venía cuando se le daba la gana.

Comenzó a quitar su ropa cuando, sobre el pequeño escritorio, vio una nota que nunca antes había visto. Curioso, el rubio se acerco a aquella nota y la tomo entre sus manos.

"_La curiosidad mato al gato. Y tú te has metido en donde no debías, Sting Eucliffe. Sin embargo, si aceptas mi oferta, tu vida estará a salvo. Vuelve mañana a la noche, solo. Te estaré esperando"_

Demasiadas confusiones, eso es lo que piensa el rubio. Sintió un leve miedo al saber que estaba entre las manos de alguien que lo podría asesinar fácilmente.

Trago duro, se había metido en donde no debía.

El molesto sonido del teléfono sonando lo hizo asustar, soltó varios insultos, y se dirigió hacia él con molestia.

-¿Si?-

_-¿Sting? Soy Rouge-_

Fruncio el ceño.

-Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no pienso ir, Rouge.-

_-No es eso, idiota.-_ escucho al chico suspirar.-_Minerva ha sido asesinada.-_

Sting abrió sus ojos y miro hacia abajo, sin poder creérselo. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso, sin saber que decir o pensar.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- pregunto en voz baja.

Lector lo observaba desde la ventana.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias a los que han comentado! No creo que este fan fic llame mucho la atención, pero tengo la necesidad de escribirlo.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Quien quiere dejar review?**


	3. Capitulo tres

**Las ratas**

**.**

**Primera historia:**

"_**El cementerio de Sting Eucliffe"**_

* * *

"_Y que se pudra en el infierno…"_

* * *

_Capitulo 3_

-¿Cómo has dicho?-

_-Minerva ha sido asesinada en su propia oficina, Sting.-_ Rouge respondió con un tono más calmado.-_ Rufus la ha encontrado.-_

Recordó la sonrisa burlona de Rufus y lo odio.

Sting sintió como si un molesto ruido hubiera aparecido en su cabeza, uno el cual no le dejaba pensar ni analizar la situación. Suspiro y cubrió sus ojos con su brazo libre, realmente se estaba metiendo en varios líos.

-¿Y para que me lo dices?-

Luego de un silencio, Rouge hablo indignado.

_-¿Cómo que" para que"?- _respondió.- _es tu ex jefa y compañera de trabajo…-_

El rubio chasqueo con la lengua.

-Ha dejado de ser mi "compañera" o "jefa" desde que me mandaron a este maldito lugar.- soltó una carcajada.- ¡pues me alegro! ¡Ya era hora de que se muriera de una buena vez…! ¡Y que se pudra en el infierno!-

Dichas esas palabras, Sting colgó violentamente y pateo el pequeño escritorio.

-Minerva se ha muerto…como si a alguien le afectara su muerte.- miro por la ventana, admirando el paisaje de las tumbas y las lapidas junto con la noche.- otra rata que se suma a la colección.-

Lector lo observaba desde afuera, con esos ojos que, según muchos, solo los gatos pueden poseer. Admiraba cada movimiento de su "dueño", prediciendo lo que, quizás, le pudiera llegar a suceder.

Lector sonrió mentalmente y se marcho.

_-Y que se pudra en el infierno.-_ pensó el gato, para luego vagar entre las lapidas.

* * *

Yukino llevo la bebida a sus labios, con la mano y su labio inferior temblando. Dio un respingo al sentir el liquido hirviendo en su lengua y dejo la taza en su lugar.

Suspiro y contuvo las lagrimas.

-¿Sigues triste?- se giro para mirar a Olga.- entiendo que te haya conmovido, Yukino. Pero esa mujer no se merece las lágrimas de nadie.-

La albina miro al suelo, asintió, y seco las primeras lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos.

-¿D-donde esta Rouge?-

El hombre se recargo en la pared.

-Con Rufus, en la comisaria…- la miro con indiferencia.

Luego de unos largos minutos de silencio, Yukino decidió romperlo.

-¿Han avisado ya a Sting?-

Olga la miro con sorpresa y luego soltó una carcajada. Yukino se encogió más en su lugar, sabía que reaccionaria de esa manera.

-¿Avisarle? ¿A ese cobarde?- pregunto al tranquilizarse.- ¿para qué? Es un idiota que no sabe aceptar el pasado.-

Yukino miro la taza de chocolate caliente.

-Pero…aun así…-

Dejo de hablar al oír el teléfono sonar. Olga se acerco a el con rapidez y miro una última vez a la albina.

-¿Si? ¿Rouge?-

Al oír su nombre, Yukino se coloco de pie.

-¿Sting?... ¿Y porque él?- frunció el ceño.- de acuerdo, de acuerdo…estaremos allí.-

Olga corto la llamada y miro a su compañera con resignación.

-Debemos ir al cementerio de Sabertooth.-

Una luz de alivio se vio en los ojos de la chica.

* * *

Camino con las manos en los bolsillos, ignorando a Lector, quien inútilmente intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor.

Sting sentía que la muerte de Minerva le daba igual. En el fondo, deseaba que ella se hubiera muerto unos días antes de que lo mandaran a aquel cementerio. Incluso, el se ríe y disfruta imaginar como la asesinaban…muy lenta y dolorosamente.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar que aquella nota tenía demasiado que ver con su muerte.

_-"La curiosidad mato al gato"- _pensó y frunció el ceño.

No. El no había hecho nada malo. Solo hacia su trabajo ¿verdad? Era demasiado obvio que aquella persona había hecho todo eso a propósito… ¿no es así? Si no era de esa manera, entonces estaba siendo amenazado por un idiota: si en verdad quiso robar aquel cadáver, sin que él lo viera, entonces lo había hecho mal.

Muy mal.

Dio un largo bostezo y alumbro el camino con la gran linterna, sin darle mucha importancia al sendero. La noche volvió a ser tan silenciosa y aburrida como siempre y el paisaje tétrico del cementerio no logro despertar emoción alguna en el.

Sting parpadeo confundido al reconocer el lugar: sus pies viajaban inconscientemente hacia la zona de "los muertos olvidados" o "la última parte del mundo". Hizo una mueca ¿realmente se estaba acostumbrando tanto a viajar allí?

Miro a Lector, quien se encontraba delante de él.

Ahora que lo pensaba…siempre seguía a Lector. En los momentos en que debía vigilar de noche, siempre seguía a donde fuera el gato. Curiosamente, Lector últimamente se desaparecía mucho…y el gato solía ir a aquel lugar.

Y claro, Sting siempre lo seguía.

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron al muro que marcaba el final del cementerio. Lector miro hacia todos lados, pero nunca miro Sting. El rubio lo miraba con indiferencia, se encogió los hombros y dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

Espero oír los pasos de Lector seguirlo, pero nunca llegaron.

-¿Lector?-

El gato miraba hacia _aquella _dirección…aquella maldita dirección, de nuevo. Miraba hacia donde se encontraba la tumba de Layla Heartfilia. Sting aprendió que, cada vez que su compañero miraba hacia allí, significaba problemas.

Y el ya no quería ningún problema más.

-Vamos, Lector.-

Sting volvió a girarse y miro de reojo al animal, este continuaba mirando hacia la tumba. El rubio se percato en que Lector tenía sus orejas altas, como si quisiera oír algo perfectamente. Sus ojos se veían mucho más grandes y curiosos que de costumbre, lo cual asusto al rubio.

-¿Lector…?-

"_La curiosidad mato al gato."_

Esa frase siempre le pareció estúpida, sin sentido. Pero ahora, veía que le daba la advertencia más grande de su vida. Y, al recordarla, un escalofrió recorría su espalda.

Sting comprendía que el gato era él, y no Lector. Que el que en realidad daba la advertencia no era la persona que había amenazado con matarlo… sino Lector.

El gato lo miro atentamente, luego miro hacia la tumba de nuevo.

"_La curiosidad mato al gato…"_

El animal dio un paso al frente y Sting miro hacia la tumba.

Definitivamente, allí había alguien.

"_Mato al gato…"_

Trago duro, dudando si debía ir o no.

"_Te has metido en donde no debías"_

Recordó aquellas palabras escritas con una letra perfectamente prolija y tembló al imaginar a aquella persona escribiendo la nota con una sonrisa sádica.

No, no quería ir allí.

Volvió a mirar a Lector, suplicándole con la mirada que se marcharan de allí de una buena vez.

El animal lo miro fijamente.

-_Sting-kun ¿puedes?- _Lector lo miro como si dijera aquellas palabras y Sting lo comprendió claramente.

Tembló.

Miro al cielo, sin estrellas y totalmente oscuro.

Luego miro al animal, de nuevo.

Extrañamente, un recuerdo que no tenía nada que ver con aquella situación lo golpeo en la mente:

Recordó a Minerva con su gran y estúpida sonrisa, volvió a ver aquella estúpida mirada de cobarde que poseía Yukino en ese momento y detesto el recordar las palabras que Rufus le había dicho aquel día:

"_-Eres un maldito cobarde, Sting.- dio una sonrisa burlona y se coloco aquel maldito sombrero.- un cobarde, un pobre diablo"-_

Sting mordió su labio inferior, sin darse cuenta que había comenzado a sangrar.

Miro a Lector una vez más.

_-¿Puedes?-_

El rubio comenzó a caminar.

-Claro que puedo.- dijo en voz alta.

* * *

-¿Por qué demonios debemos ir donde esta ese bastardo?-

Rouge suspiro.

-El es también nuestro compañero, Olga.-

Se encontraban caminando hacia la casa de Yukino, la cual iba más distanciada del resto, con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-¡No lo es, es un cobarde!-

-Entonces, nosotros también lo somos ¿no lo crees?-

Rufus soltó una risa, llamando la atención de ambos hombres.

-¿Y por qué no?- se giro a ver a la albina.- ¿Por qué no verlo? Hace mucho tiempo que no lo vemos ¿verdad?-

Rouge frunció el ceño molesto al captar el tono sarcástico del hombre. Negó con la cabeza y adelanto el paso.

Yukino seco sus lagrimas.

* * *

Suspiro y se acerco lentamente. Se giro para ver si Lector aun seguía allí, encontrándose con que el gato caminaba con más lentitud y cautela, sin despegar la mirada de la tumba.

Sting volvió a suspirar, intentando tranquilizarse, y volvió a ver al frente.

La oscuridad no permitía que pudiera ver lo suficiente, por lo que lo primero que pensó fue en encender la linterna. Trago duro. Realmente no quería ver lo que había allí, no deseaba ver con mayor claridad.

-La curiosidad mato al gato.- dijo en voz alta y se arrepintió.

Su voz sonó en un eco que se perdió en la fría noche. El rubio soltó una maldición. Alii estaba esa sanación de nuevo: el frio que no le permitía sentir su cuerpo, el silencio advirtiéndole que algo sucedería, y la mirada de Lector afirmando que había algo o alguien allí.

Negó con la cabeza y encendió la linterna.

Lo primero que la luz apunto, fue el nombre gravado en la lapida "Layla Heartfilia". Sting volvió a leer aquel nombre una y otra vez, como si quisiera recordar aquel apellido.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza y apunto más abajo.

Pésima idea.

El corazón latió tan rápido que creía que se le saldría del pecho, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que temió que se salieran, sus labios temblaban y estaba tan impactado que no pudo gritar.

Lector se acerco con cautela.

Allí, junto a la lapida, se encontraba tendido el cadáver de un hombre. Era rubio, con un gracioso bigote y su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Vestía un elegante traje color marrón y tenia ambos brazos tendidos a los costados.

Sting retrocedió.

La sangre parecía fresca. Su cabello, rostro, y traje estaban totalmente bañados en sangre. El gato se acerco específicamente al pecho del muerto, en la cual había una nota.

Lector miro a Sting y el, con la poca cordura que le quedaba, comprendió que debía leerla.

Con manos temblorosas, Sting tomo la nota y aguanto las nauseas al verse aun más cerca del cadáver.

Respiro hondo y leyó.

"_Así terminaras tu, Eucliffe"_

Un grito de terror se oyó por el cementerio, para luego dar lugar a un profundo silencio.

* * *

Yukino se detuvo y los demás la miraron.

-¿Sucede algo?-

La albina subió la mirada y miro a los tres con ojos serios.

-Ustedes… ¿Ustedes que opinan?- la miraron sin comprender.- ¿Quién cree que asesino a Minerva? Y… ¿Por qué razón?-

Rufus y Olga rieron al mismo tiempo.

-Algún envidioso o algún tipo que fue expulsado por esa perra ¿no lo crees?- Rufus sonrió.- después de todo, ella era muy poderosa…-

Rouge miro al suelo en silencio y se pregunto cómo se encontraba Sting

* * *

_El gato ya ha caído en la curiosidad y ha muerto._

* * *

**¡Actualizando! Muchisisismas gracias a** _AnikaSukino 5d- **LunaticR- **Boogieman13- **Guest**_

**Ustedes logran que mis fuerzas y ganas de escribir este fic aumente TTwTT**

**...**

**¿Quieren dejar review?**

**¡Es gratis!**


	4. Capitulo cuatro

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, me ayudan a seguir adelante! :DD. Pues bien, este seria el "penúltimo" capitulo de esta historia. Pero esta de mas decir que Sting participa en casi todas las demás historias. **

**Por cierto, me he olvidado de mencionar que abra una historia mas, que sera la ultima e involucrara a todas las que seran publicadas:**

_"Bohemian Rhapsody"_

**¡Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado!**

* * *

**Las ratas**

**.**

**Primera historia:**

"_**El cementerio de Sting Eucliffe"**_

* * *

"_Mátame"_

* * *

Capitulo 4

_-¿Papa?-_

_Silencio._

_Volvió a golpear la puerta, ligeramente más fuerte, con la esperanza de que Weisslogia lo oyera de una buena vez. _

_Pero no hubo respuesta._

_Abrió la puerta lentamente, asomándose con inseguridad, encontrándose con que todo el cuarto estaba oscuro._

_-Eh, papa.- fingió un tono de regaño y metió un pie en la habitación.- sal de ahí ¿Dónde estás?-_

_Nadie contesto._

_El niño entro a la habitación y, al dar el primer paso, pateo inconscientemente una lata que parecía ser de cerveza. _

_Cerró la puerta. A Weisslogia no le gustaba que se viera su oficina desde el exterior. Algunas veces, cuando Sting lo hacía, su padre le golpeaba._

_-¿Papa…?-_

_De pronto, se vio a si mismo totalmente solo en el centro de la habitación, rodeado de miles de latas y botellas de alcohol, e incontables bolsas de comida rápida esparcidas por el suelo. El niño miro al suelo con preocupación y un ligero miedo lo invadió._

_Con lentitud, cuidando no resbalarse con nada, se dirigió al interruptor de luz. Se subió cuidadosamente a la silla de madera, para poder alcanzarla. _

_-Sting…-_

_El niño abrió sus ojos sorprendido y se sostuvo para no caerse. Se giro, con las piernas temblando al oír la grave voz de su padre._

_-¿Papa…?-_

_Oyó un suspiro._

_-No la enciendas…Sting.- oyó a su padre colocarse de pie y abrió la ventana, dejando entrar la luz de la luna, iluminando su rostro.- no quiero que me veas así…hijo mío ¿tu quieres verme de esta manera?-_

_Sting contuvo un grito. El cabello canoso del hombre parecía totalmente desordenado, noto las ojeras y la deformidad de su rostro. Estaba en un estado terrible, Sting temió que cometiera alguna idiotez allí mismo._

_-Papa… ¿Q-que te ha sucedido?-_

_El hombre negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia él, tambaleándose y apoyándose en el escritorio para no caer._

_-Estoy muerto, Sting ¿no lo has notado?-_

_El niño sintió las lágrimas en su garganta._

_-Y-yo no…-_

_-Claro que no.- interrumpió el mayor.- tú nunca notas nada, no entiendes que estamos arruinados ¿verdad? Siempre alegre y despreocupado, propio de un niño ingenuo e inútil como tú.-_

_A Sting le dolieron esas palabras, sintiendo una presión en su pecho._

_-¿Por qué dices eso…?-_

_El hombre no dijo nada, tomo una botella que había a su lado, y la termino de un solo trago. Dejo la botella con violencia sobre el escritorio y dio tres pasos hacia delante._

_-Y pensar que he dado todo por ti…- murmuro negando con la cabeza.- ¿Qué más quieres de mi?-_

_-Yo…-_

_Sting bajo de la silla con lentitud, sin despegar su mirada de la de su padre. Se sostuvo de la pared, y dudo si debía marcharse o no._

_-M-mejor dejo de molestarte, papa…- _

_Dio un ademan de marcharse, hasta que Weisslogia, quien se encontraba mirando a la luna, volvió a verlo con ojos serios._

_-Mátame, Sting.-_

_El niño abrió sus ojos como platos y retrocedió._

_-¿Qué…?-_

_El hombre dio un paso hacia el._

_-Mátame, termina de darme por muerto.- elevo sus brazos.- hazle esa pequeña ayuda a tu padre, anda.-_

_Las lágrimas salieron, deslizándose por su pálido rostro ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Acaso de miedo? ¿Angustia?_

_-¿P-p-pero que cosas dices papa?-_

_Weisslogia se relamió los labios._

_-Ayúdame, mátame…-_

_-¿¡Estás loco?!-_

_Sting salió corriendo, evitando las miles de latas de cerveza y no miro hacia atrás. Había cerrado la puerta, porque su padre si no le pegaría o, aun peor, insistiría con que lo matara._

_Esa noche, Sting no salió a cenar, ni siquiera quiso salir de su cuarto, por miedo a cruzarse con su padre. Sin embargo, Weisslogia Eucliffe permaneció en su oficina toda la noche, para no salir nunca más._

_La última vez que Sting lo vio, fue en aquel cajón, rodeado de personas, y con los ojos cerrados._

* * *

El silencio era tan molesto…

Tan típico en su vida.

Nunca oye nada, nunca ve nada, Sting nunca oye nada más que el maldito silencio. De niño espero que alguien le salvara, incluso ahora lo hace, pero nunca nadie llega, porque son todos unas malditas ratas.

Su padre también lo era.

Podría haber llorado, pero no lo hizo. Incluso, espero haberse desmayado. También deseo que las nauseas dieran resultado y poder quitar aquella molestia de su garganta.

Sting quería morirse ahí mismo.

_-Mátame, Sting.- _

Recordó las palabras de su padre y, por primera vez, comprendió su desesperación. El ser humano suele temerle a la muerte. Al ya tener una oportunidad de morirse, el ser humano entra en una desesperación infinita.

_Desesperación al saber que morirá. _

Nadie quiere morir, es algo que todos temen.

Pero Sting lo desea.

_-Mátame, Lector, mátame…- _pensó con desesperación.

Miro al cadáver, luego leyó la nota rápidamente, y volvió a ver al frente. Era real, todo eso era real. ¿Iba a morirse? ¿En serio? ¿Así? Y… ¿Por qué?

Retrocedió y cayó al suelo.

Prefería ver un cadáver desaparecido a que ver uno frente a él.

El cadáver tenía los ojos abiertos, con una expresión de terror. Eucliffe se dio cuenta de que había sido asesinado hacia poco. Miro hacia el muro que había detrás: sangre. Sangre fresca. Lo habían arrastrado hasta allí, para él, para que viera como iba a verse muerto.

El maullido de Lector lo devolvió a la realidad. Miro al gato e, intentando guardar un poco más de cordura, se dirigió al cadáver.

-En donde mierda me he metido…- murmuro acercándose al muerto.

¿Por qué aquella persona hacia todo eso? ¿Y porque a el? Sting no tenía ninguna propiedad ni pertenencia, no era millonario y no tenía la mejor imagen que podría existir… ¿Qué querría esa persona de el?

Se relamió los labios, nervioso. Tomo el cadáver entre sus brazos, sintiendo las nauseas y el terror en su interior. Estaba sorprendido de sí mismo. Normalmente, el se habría desmayado como un cobarde…definitivamente, algo andaba mal en el.

_-Eso debe ser porque me queda poco tiempo de vida…-_ pensó y se sintió terrible.

La persona tendría que ser demasiado inteligente, definitivamente, se estaba burlando de él. Solo un idiota desaparecería un cadáver y mostraría la evidencia. Y solo un idiota mostraría el cadáver y las huellas frente a sus ojos.

Definitivamente, lo hacía a propósito.

Pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Veamos ¿Qué persona en su vida lo odiaría tanto hasta el punto de hacer aquello?

Sonrió, con una mezcla de resignación y diversión.

Todas.

El único ser vivo que podría considerar amigo, era Lector.

Enseguida, su sonrisa se borro.

Podría ser Olga, Dobengal, Rouge, Yukino, Rufus…

Mostro una expresión de odio al pensar en aquel ultimo.

¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Solo para reírse? Si fue alguno de sus ex compañeros de trabajo… ¿Cómo lo habían hecho? Además ¿Qué explicaba aquella nota que recibió justo antes de recibir la noticia de la muerte de Minerva?

Si era alguno de ellos, definitivamente, la nota que decía "vuelve solo", era una oportunidad para asesinarlo. Pero…no tenía mucho sentido. Ya que ¿serian tan estúpidos de mostrarse?

Era poco probable que Yukino o Rouge fueran los responsables. Ya que ambos habían visitado el cementerio varias veces, en especial la albina, y tuvieron miles de oportunidades para asesinarlo.

Pero aun quedaba la duda.

Luego, pensó en Olga y Rufus.

Aquellos dos se ganaban su odio y desprecio mayor.

La mirada de despreocupación que poseía Olga y la sonrisa de mierda que siempre traía Rufus en su rostro le fastidiaban.

El día en que _aquello _ocurrió, ese dúo fue el que más se burlo de Sting.

Si, ellos también tendrían que haberse muerto junto con Minerva

**Un año atrás…**

_-Eh, Sting.- _

_El rubio se giro con curiosidad, acomodando su corbata._

_-¿Qué quieres, Rufus?-_

_El hombre detuvo su andar y, quitándose el sombrero, se cruzo de brazos son borrar aquella molesta sonrisa._

_-¿Cómo va aquel conflicto que tienes con Minerva?-_

_Sting frunció el ceño, totalmente molesto y lo enfrento._

_-Eso no te incumbe a ti, bastardo.-_

_El hombre agrando su sonrisa y rio. Nunca nada ofendía a Rufus o modificaba su tranquilidad, a diferencia de Sting._

_-Creo que deberías irte preparando ¿no lo crees?- se alejo.- en cualquier momento, estas fuera del grupo.-_

_Sting se quedo allí, controlándose para no golpearlo. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sting soltó un sonido de molestia, al notar que el cadáver era más pesado de lo que aparentaba. Giro la cabeza y vio a Lector esperándolo para marcharse.

¿A dónde podría llevarlo?

Soltó un suspiro y contuvo las lágrimas de frustración.

Lector lo miro un momento y volvió la mirada al suelo.

El gato sabía que Sting siempre quería llorar, pero nunca lo hacía.

* * *

Yukino, quien aun se encontraba detrás de todos los demás, comenzó a caminar cada vez más lento, como si al ir a aquel cementerio fuera a cometer un error muy grande.

-¿Es necesario que vayamos hoy?-

Rouge se giro a mirarla con frialdad.

-¿Por qué?-

Yukino froto sus manos en busca de calor.

-No…no creo que Sting quiera vernos.- alzo la mirada y los miro seriamente.- todas las veces en que Rouge o yo vamos, no quiere escucharnos por más que insistamos… ¿Por qué querría ayudarnos con el caso de Minerva-san?-

Rouge bajo la mirada, sin saber que decir. Era verdad ¿Por qué querría preocuparse Sting por la mujer que era causante de que ahora trabajara en aquel cementerio?

Sin que él lo quisiera, recordó los acontecimientos de hacia solo un año…

_-Ella es Yukino, Sting.- relato Minerva.-es nueva y no sabe mucho, deberás ayudarla para que aprenda con velocidad.-_

_El rubio frunció el ceño y, con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos, se acerco a ambas mujeres._

_-¿Yo?- se coloco frente a la albina, quien tenía la mirada en el suelo.- ¿no es mejor que lo haga Olga o Rouge?-_

_Minerva hizo una mueca._

_-No. En esta empresa, el mejor en este sector eres tu.- se cruzo de brazos.- ella también participara aquí, y tu serias el indicado.-_

_El rubio miro a Yukino con molestia y ella asomo su mirada, encogiéndose cada vez más._

_Sting chasqueo la lengua. Esa clase de mujeres le molestaban demasiado._

_-Lo harás ¿verdad?-_

_Las miradas de ambos se sostuvieron, odiándose cada vez mas. _

_-De acuerdo…-_

_Minerva dio esa sonrisa que Sting tanto odiaba y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la albina, sobre saltándola._

_-Muy bien, Yukino.- la miro.- de ahora en mas, quedas a cargo de Sting.- dijo y se marcho._

_Ambos quedaron solos._

**.**

**.**

Yukino suspiro. Realmente, al comienzo creía que podría entablar una amistad con él. Siempre había creído que Minerva Orland haría de su empresa un lugar agradable, es por ello que pidió trabajo en aquel lugar.

Pero todos eran fríos o distantes…en aquel lugar, todos se tomaban su trabajo muy en serio y ella también tuvo que hacerlo. Claro que ella no lo sabía hasta terminar de conocer a Sting.

Ella creía que podría profundizar una amistad con el…pero jamás sucedió.

Porque el termino odiándola y despreciándola ¿Y ella? Bueno, ella termino enamorándose…

* * *

-Mierda…-

Lector iba detrás de el, observándolo y echando una mirada de desconfianza al cadáver que Sting llevaba sobre su hombro.

Sting siempre detesto que el cementerio fuera tan grande, sobre todo aquella vez. Miro hacia todos lados, vigilando si había alguien o algo sospechoso y continuo caminando.

La imagen de Minerva sonriendo volvió a su mente.

_-Que te pudras en el infierno, perra.-_

Muchos le han dicho que exageraba, que ella solo "cumplía con su deber". Pero para Sting Eucliffe, ese cementerio termino de lograr que su vida fuera una farsa.

Aun recordaba con claridad el día en que lo echaron de una de las empresas más importantes y lo mandaron al cementerio más mugroso que podría existir.

_-Sting, ya…ya he enviado los papeles que me has dicho que enviara.-_

_El rubio la miro y frunció el ceño. Hacía más de dos meses que Yukino le fastidiaba la vida. Siempre allí, con aquella mirada cobarde y estúpida, siempre queriendo parecer la victima de todo._

_Ella terminaba de lograr que aquel lugar se convirtiera para él en un infierno._

_-De acuerdo.- respondió con frialdad._

_Yukino lo miro una vez más y se marcho._

…

_-¿Para qué me querías?- _

_Sting se sentó en la silla, mostrando su típica mirada de aburrimiento y observo a su jefa._

_Minervs sonrio, como siempre lo hacia, y cruzo ambas manos sobre el gran escritorio._

_-Ire al grano, Sting.- lo miro a los ojos.- como sabes, esta empresa maneja desde los lugares mas pequeños a los mas grandes…en especial al pueblo Sabertooth, donde esta empresa se fundo ¿de acuerdo?-_

_Sting asintió confundido._

_-Pues bien, el único cementerio que posee ese pueblo, ha perdido a su encargado, Aria, y…han peidido que alguien se ocupe ahora.-_

_- ¿Por qué un pueblo tan miserable y abandonado como ese necesita un encargado para su mugroso cementerio?- pregunto el rubio.- se que es el lugar donde se fundo esta empresa, y que debemos mantenerlo pero…-_

_-Eso no importa, Sting.- le interrumpió ella.- he decidido que alguno de este grupo se encargue de aquel trabajo…y ya todos los empleados lo han decidido.-_

_Sting no comprendía._

_-Se ha puesto un acuerdo de que serás tu.- dijo claramente, mirándolo a los ojos._

_El rubio abrió sus ojos como platos y se paro violentamente de la silla._

_-¿¡Qué?!- golpeo el escritorio con violencia.-pero… ¿¡porque?!-_

_Minerva no pareció alterarse por su comportamiento y se recargo en el respaldo de la gran silla._

_-Rouge, Olga, Rufus, Dobengal…-conto con los dedos.- incluso Yukino, tu "aprendiz" han decidido que te marches de aquí y trabajes en aquel cementerio.-_

_La ira comenzó a dominarlo e intento controlarse antes de cometer alguna locura._

_-No…no puedes ¿Por qué yo?-_

_Minerva ensancho más su sonrisa._

_-¿Por qué? Pues, eres uno de los que más me ha ayudado, Sting.- se coloco de pie.- pero de todos los que más me han ayudado, eres el que menos me sirve.-_

_Sting comenzó a temblar de la ira._

_-Tienes tiempo de retirar tus cosas hasta mañana en la mañana.- le dijo.- no te preocupes, ya tienes tu pasaje pagado para viajar hasta Sabertooth, tu vuelo sale mañana en la noche.-_

_El silencio reino y Minerva entre cerro su mirada sobre la de Sting._

_-Puedes retirarte.-_

_El rubio comenzó a respirar con dificultad, intentando calmar los nervios que comenzaban a controlarlo. _

_Cerro sus puños con fuerza y entrecerró su mirada sobre la de Minerva._

_-Perra…-_

_La mujer pareció divertida por su comentario y se cruzo de brazos._

_-Oh, Sting, no cometas ninguna locura.- se acerco.- recuerda que aun no estás completamente despedido ¿o es que acaso ni siquiera quieres tener un trabajo allí?-_

_La sonrisa de la mujer se borro al instante al ver como Eucliffe levantaba su puño, lista para golpearla. Sin embargo, una mano lo detuvo llamando la atención de ambos._

_-Rouge…- _

_Sting lo miro con odio y lo aparto violentamente._

_-No te conviene hacer eso, Sting.- Rouge no cambio su mirada de tranquilidad.- Minerva tiene razón.-_

_Sting abrió sus ojos como platos y se giro hacia él._

_-¿Pero qué mierda me dices, bastardo?- _

_El hombre se cruzo de brazos._

_-Ya no puedes trabajar aquí, acéptalo y vete.- _

_Sting volvió a levantar su puño, dispuesto a golpearlo, pero lo bajo enseguida. Sabía que algo así sucedería._

_Aparto con violencia al hombre que alguna vez fue un gran compañero y se giro por última vez a verlos. _

_-Que se pudran en el infierno.- _

_Al salir, vio como todos los empleados lo observaban con decepción y su mirada cayo específicamente sobre la albina._

_Ambos se miraron._

_Una mirada llena de inseguridad y miedo y la otra llena de rencor._

_Sting la ignoro y paso a su lado sin decir nada._

_Yukino tampoco lo miro. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Deberiamos volver mañana.-

Todos miraron a Rufus como si estuviera loco y él se cruzo de brazos.

-Es tarde y Yukino tiene razón, Sting es demasiado cobarde como para enfrentar la situación y no nos escuchara.-

Todos miraron al suelo.

-Supongo que debe ser así.- suspiro Rouge y se masajeo las sienes.- mañana volveremos sin falta ¿de acuerdo?-

Todos asintieron.

Pero ninguno de ellos sabía que "mañana" no existía. Porque Sting ya no estaría.

* * *

Sting llego a la pequeña casa que había en el frente del cementerio y dejo el cadáver en un rincón. Ya pensaría que haría con él, aunque en realidad no quería tenerlo cerca suyo.

"_-Mátame, Sting.-"_

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando borrar aquel recuerdo y salió de allí.

-Un buen baño, eso es lo que necesito…-

Lector miro hacia afuera, como si alguien los vigilara desde allí.

Sting entro de nuevo a la pequeña casa y suspiro. Estaba agotado, asustado y sabia que esa noche no dormiría tranquilo.

La oscuridad dominaba todo. Como era de esperarse, no había estrellas. En casi ninguna noche de Sabertooth había estrellas.

Se dirigió al interruptor de la luz, dispuesto a encenderla.

-Lector ¿sucede algo?-

El gato miraba hacia un rincón de la habitación, específicamente donde estaba el cadáver. Sus ojos se veian mas raros que cuando observaba la tumba de Layla Heartfilia.

-Bonito cementerio el que tienes.-

Se giro rápidamente, asustado al oír aquella grave voz que tenía un tono de burla. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver a un hombre junto al cadáver que había aparecido la noche anterior. Sonreía de manera misteriosa, llevaba un extraño traje violeta llamativo y sus manos estaban metidas en sus bolsillos.

-¿Quién…?-

El hombre soltó una risa de diversión y alzo una mano en muestra de saludo.

-Mucho gusto, Eucliffe. Por fin nos conocemos en persona ¿verdad?-

Allí estaba el hombre que cambiaría su vida para siempre, el asesino de gatos curiosos… ¿o de ratas?

* * *

**¡Muchisisisimas gracias a **_AnikaSukino 5d- **forevernalu1213- **LunaticR- **NekoNalu29- **Boogieman13 - **Andi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¿Review?


	5. Capitulo cinco

**Muchas gracias a **_AnikaSukino 5d- **NekoNalu29- **Boogiemas13- **LunaticR- **Valentina Sofi :33_

**¡Ultimo capitulo de la primera historia!**

* * *

**Las ratas**

**.**

**Primera historia:**

"_**El cementerio de Sting Eucliffe"**_

* * *

_¡Bang! _

_Un montón de dinero sale por su cabeza_

* * *

Capitulo 5

Sting retrocedió y Lector se quedo más adelante observando al extraño.

El hombre sonrió, dejando escapar una leve risa. Miro al cadáver que tenía a su lado y lo pateo levemente en el brazo.

-Lo he dejado bien muerto ¿no crees?- dijo y llevo el vaso de cerveza a sus labios.

Sting abrió sus ojos como platos y sintió que no podía moverse debido a la impresión. Era aquel extraño, él era el que había asesinado a ese hombre y desapareció el cadáver de Layla Heartfilia.

Sting sabía que sería asesinado allí mismo, pero no podía moverse. Sentía dentro de el un miedo incluso más grande que el que tenía cuando se encontraba frente a su padre.

El hombre soltó una carcajada y se sentó en la silla de madera.

-Debes estar muy confundido ¿cierto? Por todos estos sucesos que han sucedido aquí…-

El rubio frunció el ceño, odiándolo.

-¿Quién mierda eres tu…?- pregunto, intentando juntar valentía.- ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?- señalo el cadáver que estaba en el rincón y el hombre lo miro.

-Oh, he tenido que asesinarlo ¿sabes?- dejo el vaso sobre el escritorio.- el no pudo ayudarme pero…tu.- lo señaló.- tú si podrás hacerlo. Es por ello que estoy aquí.-

-¿Yo?- arqueo una ceja confundido y se sorprendió al ver que lograba mantener la cordura ante la situación.- ¿de qué mierda hablas?-

El extraño soltó un suspiro y dejo su sombrero sobre la mesa.

-Aquel hombre es Jude Heartfilia, le he dado el trabajo de asesinar a alguien, pero no ha tenido el valor…- el extraño miro con fastidio al hombre muerto y chasqueo la lengua.- es un cobarde, una rata.-

_-Una rata…-_ pensó Sting.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido ¿Heartfilia? ¿No era el mismo apellido de la lapida?

-Para poder hacerlo, Jude Heartfilia tuvo que robar el cadáver de su mujer, Layla Heartfilia. Pero lo ha hecho realmente mal, siempre fue un hombre de negocios muy organizado…pero esto no es lo suyo. No se ha encargado de borrar la evidencia y tu lo seguiste, encontrándote en el bosque con el.-

Sting pensó lo mismo, realmente, Jude Heartfilia era un idiota.

-Te ha golpeado en la cabeza y te trajo aquí, haciendo cada vez peor su trabajo.-

-¿Y porque el cadáver fue devuelto a la tumba?-

El extraño se aclaro la garganta.

-Lo ha hecho el mismo. Luego de hacerlo, se dirigió hacia mí y dijo que ese trabajo no era para él. Claro que, no podía dejarlo libre luego de tener tanta información sobre mi ¿Qué tal si contaba todo esto a alguien más? Por eso, lo asesine.- sonrió.- bueno, no yo exactamente…si no uno de mis hombres.-

Sting miro a Lector, quien miraba fijamente al hombre. Entonces, ese hombre no era un asesino cualquiera…

-¿Tú…tienes algo que ver con la muerte de Minerva Orland?-

El extraño rio.

-¡Claro que sí! La he asesinado para ti ¿no me lo agradecerás?-

El rubio abrió sus ojos como platos y comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué…?-

Se coloco de pie.

-Te he estado investigando, Eucliffe.- se acerco a él y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.- y sé que eres capaz de lograr aquella tarea que Jude Heartfilia no logro.-

Sting respiro entrecortadamente.

-¿Investigar…?- murmuro y retrocedió con el ceño fruncido.- vuelvo a repetir ¿Quién diablo eres tú?-

El extraño suspiro, sonrió y tendió su mano hacia él.

-Mi nombre es José Porla.- agrando su sonrisa.- el hombre que viene a darte una nueva oportunidad.-

* * *

-¿Estás segura de que quieres ir tu sola?-

Yukino se giro hacia él con una mirada melancólica y suspiro.

-No sé si estoy segura, solo que…- se encogió los hombros.- solo que creo que debería arreglar las cosas con el… ¿no crees?-

Rouge sonrió y ladeo la cabeza.

-Ya sabes cómo es el…pero supongo que tienes razón.-

Yukino sonrió y lo saludo con la mano.

Rouge espero a que ella terminara de entrar a su casa y borro su sonrisa. Comenzó a caminar.

Realmente, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

* * *

José espero a que Sting aceptara su mano, pero no lo hizo.

Con un suspiro, la retiro y volvió a dirigirse al escritorio, sintiendo la mirada de Sting sobre él.

-Se mucho sobre ti, no hace falta que te presentes ni nada por el estilo.- bebió la cerveza y lo miro relamiéndose los labios.- nunca contrato ni acepto a nadie sin saber qué clase de persona es ¿sabes?-

Sting entrecerró su mirada y chasqueo la lengua.

-Ya me estas cansando, bastardo.- se acerco a él y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa.- deja de dar tantas vueltas y dime exactamente de qué carajo hablas.-

José no mostró ninguna mirada de temor, lo aparto con tranquilidad y observo de reojo a aquel gato que no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Tranquilízate, Eucliffe.- retrocedió.- vengo a hacerte una propuesta, y sé que la aceptaras.-

El rubio arqueo una ceja.

-¿Propuesta?-

José dio una gran sonrisa y busco detrás del escritorio, mostrando un gran maletín negro. La abrió lentamente, sin despegar su mirada del rostro del rubio.

Sting abrió sus ojos como platos al ver los miles de billetes que había allí dentro.

-¿Qué…?-

-Tentador ¿no es así?- soltó una risa.- se que lo quieres, Sting. Y yo puedo dártelo.-

José prendió un pequeño velador que había sobre el escritorio e ilumino el contenido de el maletín. Sting se acerco lentamente sin despegar su mirada.

El hombre miro de reojo a Lector, quien no se había movido y su mirada mostraba indignación.

-Son reales.- dijo.- se que siempre has amado el dinero, y ahora es cuando más lo necesitas ¿no es así?-

Volvio a reír al ver como Sting no podía responder debido a la impresión. Lo sabía, Sting Eucliffe jamás podría ser un hombre totalmente "limpio". El rubio jamás había fingido, era idéntico a su padre: amaba el poder. Eso era lo que a Minerva Orland le gustara de él para contratarlo.

José sabe que ambos, Sting y Minerva, amaban el poder.

Incluso el ¿Por qué no?

Sting sacudió su cabeza y volvió a mirarlo con indignación.

-¿Por qué insinúas que lo quiero?-

El hombre soltó una carcajada.

-Oh, yo sé bastante…- se recargo en la pared.- se que eres capaz de hacer todo por obtenerlo…-

Sting se quedo en silencio.

-¿Cuál…es esa tarea de la que tanto hablas?-

José sonrió, el chico estaba aceptando.

-Debes asesinar a una persona.-

Sting borro su mirada seria y lo miro con terror.

-¿Asesinar?- exclamo.- ¿a quién?-

José agrando más su sonrisa.

-A Lucy Heartfilia.-

* * *

Yukino suspiro y dejo el peine a un lado.

Miro al cielo, no había estrellas…en Sabertooth nunca había.

Era una lástima…

Sonrió con tristeza al recordar el único día en que Sting fue amable con ella. Ese día, si hubo estrellas…

Soporto las lágrimas y se marcho a dormir.

Mañana podría hablar con él.

_Pero "mañana" no existe…_

* * *

-¿Heartfilia?-

José suspiro.

-Sé lo que piensas, tiene el mismo apellido que estos dos.- señalo con la cabeza el cadáver de Jude.- es la hija de ambos.-

Sting se mostro muy confundido.

-¿Por qué quieres asesinarla?-

El hombre borro su sonrisa.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?-

Sting se quedo en silencio. Realmente, no quería.

-Es una tarea sencilla, solo que Jude volvió a sentir amor hacia su única hija de la nada.- comenzó a pasear por la pequeña habitación.- el estaba en crisis, su compañía podría caer en cualquier momento. En esos tiempos, mantenía un odio muy grande hacia su hija y ella hacia el. Por ello, creo que le gusto este trabajo y acepto asesinarla.-

-¿Asesinar a su propia hija?

José se giro hacia él con una sonrisa de diversión.

-¿No es gracioso ver lo que hacen los humanos solo por conseguir dinero? Son todos unos cerdos en busca de dinero. Incluso nosotros dos ¿para qué ocultarlo?-

Sting no dijo nada.

-Es como si apuntaras el revólver hacia la persona y…- a continuación, José hizo una imitación de un arma con su mano y apunto a la ventana.- ¡Bang! Un montón de dinero sale por su cabeza.-

Lector se coloco al lado de Sting, sin despegar su mirada de José Porla.

-Jude también era de esa manera ¿sabes? Pero al parecer, visitar la tumba de la mujer que fue su esposa logro que la sensibilidad y amor por su hija volvieran a él.-

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y José volvió a hablar.

-De todos modos, yo ya te había investigado desde antes…- lo miro.- ya sospechaba que tu serias mucho mejor que él, y estuve en lo cierto.-

Sting volvió a mirar el maletín.

-¿Aceptas?-

El rubio apretó su puño con fuerza y miro a Lector. El gato desvió la mirada de José y observo a su amigo.

-Oh, vamos.- José se acerco a él y.- ¿acaso te lastima asesinar a alguien? Tú no eres así, yo lo sé. ¿De verdad prefieres continuar tu vida en este mugroso cementerio?- señalo hacia la ventana.- ¡Vamos! Lucy Heartfilia será fácil de asesinar, y…créeme, nadie la extrañara, es igual a su padre: una rata solitaria.-

Sting miro a la ventana y el rostro sonriente de Minerva golpeo su mente. ¿Acaso quería quedarse en un lugar que termino de arruinar su vida? ¿Un lugar que pertenecía a una persona que él consideraba asquerosa?

"_¡Bang! Un montón de dinero sale por su cabeza…"_

Miro a Lector y luego a José.

-Acepto el trabajo.-

Y el hombre sonrió.

**…**

-El trabajo es sencillo.- tomo asiento.- solo quiero que sea lo más disimulado posible y…no me delates.-

Sting tomo asiento frente a él con Lector en sus brazos.

-Sera mejor que comiences el trabajo unas…dos semanas después de llegar a la ciudad. Quizás, Lucy Heartfilia sospeche y entre en alerta al notar que alguien quiere asesinarla días después de que su padre muriera.-

Sting asintió estando de acuerdo con él.

José se inclino y busco dentro de una funda que había dentro del maletín. Sting arqueo una ceja al ver que sacaba algunas fotografías.

-Puede que te encuentres con algunos obstáculos, Lucy Heartfilia tiene delante de ella una gran herencia y hay personas que la defienden a ella o simplemente quieren robarla.-

Le tendió una fotografía a Sting y el la miro con curiosidad. Ladeo la cabeza al ver a una rubia y a un peli rosa abrazados y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

-La rubia es Lucy Heartfilia.- dijo.- esa fotografía es de los tiempos en que ella se había escapado de su hogar.-

Sting lo miro.

-¿Quién es el de cabello extraño?-

-Oh, ese es Natsu Dragnnel, él fue uno de _nuestros _obstáculos.-

-¿Es un rival muy grande?-

José soltó una carcajada y lo miro con una gran sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, el ya está muerto.-

-Ya veo…-

El hombre le extendió otra fotografía.

-Estos dos también nos han molestado…aunque no tanto como Natsu Dragnnel.- dijo con mirada tranquila.- ambos son Gray Fullbuster y Erza Scarlet.-

-¿Ambos están muertos?-

Jose sonrió y Sting no dijo nada más.

-Tal vez también te use para buscar información sobre ella y su familia ¿de acuerdo?-

Sting asintió.

-Por último, solo debes asesinarla. Puedes hacerlo como quieras, siempre y cuando no me metas a mí en líos.- se coloco de pie.- una vez que hayas terminado con el trabajo, deberás llamarme y acordaremos un lugar para que pueda entregarte el dinero.-

El rubio lo imito y lo siguió hasta la puerta principal del cementerio.

-Mañana por la mañana uno de mis hombres te dará los pasajes para volar hacia la ciudad. Luego, cuando ya estés allí, otro te dará dinero y, si es posible, armas necesarias ¿entendido?-

Sting asintió.

-De mas esta decir que no puedes hablar de esto con nadie.- se giro por última vez hacia el.- por cierto, si fallas, o me delatas…terminaras igual que Jude Heartfilia.-

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Eucliffe y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras con el cadáver.- dicho esto, se marcho.

Sting y Lector lo vieron marcharse.

El día siguiente, Sting se la paso vagabundeando por el cementerio. No podía explicar cómo se sentía al haberse metido en aquel gran lio, pero le extrañaba no tener miedo o arrepentimiento.

Se iría de aquel lugar de una vez por todas.

Sonrió y se dirigió por última vez a la pequeña casa.

Sting cerró las puertas del cementerio y se aseguro de recordar que había dejado su carta de renuncia. Se giro y sonrió al ver al gato a su lado.

Ahora, le tocaba a Lector seguirlo a él.

_-Sting-kun ¿puedes?-_

Eucliffe sonrió y comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por el animal.

-Claro que puedo.-

Asesinaría a Lucy Heartfilia y se vengaría de todos esos bastardos.

**.**

_**El cementerio de Sting Eucliffe**_

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Todos esperaban o creian que Sting seria asesinado...espero que esto no les haya "desilusionado" xD. **

**¿Porque Jose quiere asesinar a todos los miembros de la familia Heartfilia? ¿De verdad Natsu, Erza y Gray han sido asesinados...o es mentira? ¿Podra Sting asesinar a Lucy? ¿Como tomaran todo esto Yukino y Rouge?**

**.**

**Proxima historia:**

_"¡Muy bien, la rubia es nuestra enemiga!"_

**_._**

**¿Review?**


	6. Segunda historia: La rubia es la enemiga

**¡Aquí el primer cap! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. **

**Por cierto, esta historia "Muy bien, la rubia es nuestra enemiga", solo tendr caps cortos, creo que sera la historia mas corta de todo el fan fic, pero una de las mas importantes c:**

**¡A leer!**

**Las ratas**

**.**

**Segunda historia:**

"_**¡Muy bien, la rubia es nuestra enemiga!"**_

* * *

_Si los gatos no existieran…_

_¿Quién maullaría?_

_¿Quién maullaría…?_

* * *

**Capitulo uno**

No podía continuar escribiendo aquella historia, porque la protagonista ya estaba muerta.

Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla y la limpio con rapidez.

_La protagonista está muerta._

Lucy desvió la mirada con dolor y se marcho de la habitación.

Levy no podría leer su historia nunca…

* * *

Lucy soltó un largo suspiro, sintiendo como aquella presión en su pecho aumentaba y no la dejaba respirar.

Frunció el ceño y observo a su alrededor.

Aquella mansión la hacía sentir totalmente incomoda, lo odiaba. Tan vacio, tan deprimente. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales había huido de aquel maldito lugar al que debía llamarle _"hogar"._

Hogar.

-Natsu…- murmuro ella y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Lucy-sama?-

La rubia limpio rápidamente sus lágrimas y fingió una sonrisa al mirar a la señora Spetto.

-¿Si?- pregunto.- ¿sucede algo?-

La mujer mayor mostro una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- se acerco a ella.- desde que regreso, no la he visto muy bien…-

_-Porque lo último que quiero en este mundo en volver a sufrir aquí, Spetto-san.- _pensó ella.

-Oh, es que aun extraño a mis antiguos amigos…y me cuesta volver adaptarme aquí.-

Sus amigos están muertos.

Spetto sonrió.

-Oh, ya veo.- puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica.- no se preocupe, Lucy-sama, en cuanto Jude-sama regrese, podrá acostumbrarse.-

Lucy esta vez no sonrió.

**.**

**.**

Acéptalo, está muerta. Y tú no puedes evitarlo, Lucy.

.

.

Coloco un mechón detrás de su oreja y dejo de escribir soltando un largo suspiro. Observo con tristeza y resignación las hojas en blanco.

Quería escribir una historia alegre, pero le era imposible.

Porque aun debía terminar con _aquella _otra historia.

Miro a su alrededor. Realmente, volver a aquel instituto lleno de consentidos, también le fastidiaba. Le costaba encontrar un lugar aislado en aquel jardín, a pesar de que fuera tan amplio.

Volvió a suspirar y, recordando el rostro de Gray Fullbuster, comenzó a escribir.

"_La chica espero que el príncipe llegara a rescatarla, pero él jamás llego. Porque ningún príncipe llega nunca."_

Frunció el ceño al leer lo que acababa de escribir y lo borro enseguida.

Volvió a suspirar y dejo a un lado el pequeño cuaderno con las hojas en blanco.

-Lucy-nee.-

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sabiendo de quien se trataba y sonrió levemente.

-Hola, Michelle.-

La nombrada dio una radiante sonrisa y se sentó a su lado sin dejar de observarla con aquellos ojos llenos de admiración.

-¿Estas otra vez aquí sola?-

Lucy se encogió los hombros.

-Me gustan más los lugares solitarios…ya sabes.- Lucy mostro una mirada que Michelle odio.- aun…no puedo volver a acostumbrarme a volver aquí.-

La chica la abrazo.

-Yo estoy contigo, Lucy-nee.- murmuro y Lucy asintió.

Michelle Lobster era una prima lejana de los Heartfilia. Ella siempre había sido, al igual que Lucy, una chica muy solitaria…pero demasiado ingenua. Realmente, esa chica sufrió mucho más que Lucy en la familia.

-¿Quieres venir hoy a casa?- pregunto Michelle con emoción.

Lucy borro su sonrisa y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Lo siento.- se coloco de pie.- hoy debo hacer algunas cosas, podemos quedar para otro día ¿de acuerdo?-

Michelle asintió y se despidió con la mano.

-Nos vemos mañana, Michelle.- dijo y se marcho.

Lucy no sintió la mirada penetrante de su prima.

* * *

-Escribe hasta que tus dedos sangren, Lu-chan…-

* * *

-Ha llegado muy tarde hoy ¿ha sucedido algo?-

Lucy negó lentamente con la cabeza y dejo el abrigo sobre el amplio sofá.

-Nada, solo…me detuve a hacer unas cosas.- mintió.

Spetto suspiro y se acerco a ella.

-¿Cómo ha estado su primer día en el Instituto luego de mucho tiempo?-

Lucy sonrió resignada. Aquella mujer siempre había sido demasiado protectora y cariñosa. Sobre todo, había profundizado aquello desde que noto como Lucy se sumía en una depresión desde la muerte de su madre.

A pesar de todo, Lucy en verdad la apreciaba.

-La única persona con la cual he hablado es con Michelle.-

Spetto soltó una risa.

-Esa chica nunca se despega ¿verdad?- dijo.- es como un pequeño gato que siempre la acompaña…-

Lucy sonrió.

-Vamos, Spetto-san.- se dirigió a las grandes escaleras y, mirándola sobre su hombro, hablo.- si los gatos no existieran… ¿Quién maullaría?-

Un hombre la observaba desde afuera.

* * *

**Un capitulo DEMASIADO corto, pero debía hacerlo así. He tenido que guardar demasiadas cosas para el segundo capitulo ¡Lo siento por eso!**

**.**

**.**

**¡Reviews!**


	7. Dos

**¡Feliiiz año nuevo!**

**¿Como la han pasado, eh? Yo aquí, intentando actualizar todos mis fics TTwTT.**

**¡Aquí el segundo capi, disfruten! **

**.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Las ratas**

**.**

**Segunda historia:**

"_**¡Muy bien, la rubia es nuestra enemiga"!**_

* * *

_La curiosidad mato al gato._

_Pero,_

_¿Quién es el gato?_

* * *

Capitulo dos

Sting soltó un insulto por lo bajo y miro a Lector con cansancio. El gato parecía mucho más atento y el calor no parecía afectarle mucho.

Dio un bostezo y tiro de su remera que comenzaba a pegarse a su piel.

José Porla le había indicado que debía viajar dos meses después, ya que sería sospechoso para Lucy Heartfilia que comenzaran a atacarla días después de que su padre fuera asesinado.

Chasqueo la lengua y comenzó a caminar.

Bueno, estar en aquella ciudad donde se moría del calor, era mucho mejor que estar en aquel aburrido y odioso cementerio.

Miro a Lector una vez más y ambos se comprendieron.

_-Vamos hacia allá.- _

* * *

Lucy cerró el libro con un suspiro y miro hacia la ventana.

Semanas atrás, había recibido la noticia de que su padre había sido asesinado en el mismo cementerio en el cual su madre había sido enterrada.

Le habían dicho que el se había marchado a un breve viaje de negocios cerca del mal hablado pueblo de Sabertooth. Lucy se había preguntado qué era lo que había hecho que su padre quiera visitar la tumba de Layla luego de muchos años.

Intento no pensar mucho en aquello.

La familia de Layla Heartfilia había vivido en Sabertooth durante mucho tiempo, aunque ella solo se había criado allí y durante su adolescencia se había marchado. Layla menciono una vez que quería ser enterrada en el lugar en el cual creció.

Jude hizo realidad su deseo, a pesar de que Lucy quería lo contrario.

Lucy soltó un suspiro y miro al suelo esperando a que las lágrimas salieran. No sucedió. El día en que recibió la noticia se había encerrado en su habitación e incluso había faltado a clases. No logro dormir.

Se había quedado mirando al techo durante toda la noche intentando terminar de aceptar que su padre en verdad estaba muerto. Imaginar el cuerpo de su padre manchado de sangre le producía escalofríos.

Le habían dicho que murió cuando, pasando por el bosque del cementerio Sabertooth, un árbol se derrumbo sobre él y murió en el instante.

Pero Lucy se preguntaba ¿Qué hacia Jude en el bosque detrás del cementerio?

La rubia soltó un suspiro e intento dormir.

Una lagrima se deslizo por su rostro.

* * *

Aquel día no había clases, lo cual aliviaba a Lucy. Dese que había ocurrido _aquel _incidente, en ningún momento de su vida se encontraba completamente bien. Ahora, al enterarse sobre el "accidente" de su padre, no sentía ánimos ni siquiera para fingir que estaba de buen humor.

-Lucy sama.- llamo Spetto.- ¿va algún lugar?-

La rubia la miro y acomodo su ligero abrigo.

-Solo quiero dar una vuelta.- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.- volverse antes de la cena ¿de acuerdo?-

Viendo como Lucy se marchaba, Spetto mostró una mirada de duda y decidió no decir nada.

* * *

Sting Eucliffe observo con orgullo el traje que llevaba puesto y miro a Lector con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el juraba ver a _su _gato sonreírle también.

A pesar de que el calor era realmente insoportable, aquel traje que José Porla le había dado, lo recompensaba todo. El hombre que lo llevo a aquella situación prometió darle _"lo mejor de lo mejor" _si daba buenos resultados en el progreso de su trabajo.

Y el hombre estaba cumpliendo.

-Veamos…- murmuro para sí mismo sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño papel arrugado.- la mansión Heartfilia debe estar a unas cuantas calles…-

Comenzó a caminar, leyendo de vez en cuando las direcciones escritas por uno de los hombres de José Porla, mientras intentaba ubicarse en aquella ciudad tan grande.

El papel casi se le resbala de las manos cuando una mujer choco con él y caía al suelo. Sting se balanceo e intento no caer, mirando con fastidio a la mujer que se encontraba tumbada en el suelo.

-Oye.-

Arqueo una ceja al ver que aquella mujer tenía una apariencia _algo _extraña. Cabello castaño, un extraño sobrero rosa adornando su cabeza, y un largo y extravagante vestido rosa que hacia juego con el sobrero.

_Parecía una muñeca._

La chica borro su expresión de dolor y observo a Sting con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Yo…-

La chica se coloco torpemente pie, mirando a Sting fijamente, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

El rubio arqueo una ceja.

-Lo siento.- dijo ella, dando una leve reverencia hacia él, y se marcho corriendo.

Sting observo con indiferencia la figura de la mujer marchándose rápidamente.

_Como una muñeca…_

* * *

Lucy se quito lentamente el abrigo que llevaba puesto con una mirada de resignación, creía que su abrigo de verano favorito funcionaria…Realmente, aquel día hacia demasiado calor para su gusto.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, mirando hacia todos lados buscando algo que la salvase de aquel calor infernal. Aquel día había demasiadas personas, las cuales mostraban el mismo rostro que reflejaba cansancio.

Lucy se detuvo al ver una cafetería frente a ella e imagino que aquel lugar debía estar fresco. Soltando un suspiro, cruzo la gran calle rápidamente y entro al lugar sintiendo el frio recorrer su cuerpo.

Soltó un suspiro de placer y se dirigió a una mesa.

-Un café helado, por favor.- dijo a la mujer con una sonrisa y la vio marchar.

Lucy apoyo su mejilla sobre su mano y observo hacia afuera con aburrimiento ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Su padre y todos sus amigos estaban muertos ¿Cómo se suponía que debía seguir hacia delante? Hacia medio año que se había enterado de la muerte de Erza y Natsu…

Y Gajeel, continuaba desaparecido.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir y Lucy cubrió su rostro, secando las lágrimas. Se sobresalto levemente al sentir su celular vibrar y lo tomo leyendo el nombre del contacto.

"_Michelle"_

Lucy soltó una suspiro y frunció el ceño, realmente no quería contestar. Pero su prima era como una niña que debía cuidar todo el tiempo, a pesar de que fuera mayor que ella.

"_Como un gato pequeño que siempre la acompaña"_

Negó con la cabeza, resignada, al recordar aquella frase y atendió la llamada.

-¿Hola, Michelle?-

Nadie contesto, solo oyó una respiración entrecortada.

-¿Michelle?- elevo la voz.- ¿estás ahí, Michelle?-

Lucy escucho una exclamación y luego un sollozo. Luego, oyó como cortaban la llamada.

La rubia despego el celular de ella con lentitud y volvió a fruncir el ceño ¿Le abría sucedido algo malo? Michelle siempre que la llamaba era solo para hablarle animadamente por horas y horas.

Levemente asustada, Lucy bebió rápidamente el café que en algún momento la mujer le había llevado cuando ella se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos y dejo el dinero sobre la mesa.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Como una muñeca…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sting dejo el papel en su bolsillo y miro el lugar con el ceño fruncido. La casa no era tan enorme o deslumbrante como se describía. Era grande y estaba levemente descuidada, en la entrada, había un sendero que guiaba a unas grandes puertas.

Soltó un suspiro y guardo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Miro con sorpresa como Lector trepaba entre las rejas de la mansión y conseguía entrar.

-¡Eh, Lector!-

Sting intento tomarlo entre sus manos, pero no lo consiguió. Miro con incredulidad como el gato lo observaba por última vez y se marchaba corriendo por el jardín.

El rubio suspiro.

Lector creía que ese lugar era idéntico al cementerio…

Sting volvió a guardar las manos en sus bolsillos y se marcho.

_-Vamos hacia allá…-_

* * *

Había tenido problemas en el camino, llamo miles de veces a Michelle mientras se dirigía a su hogar, mas la chica nunca había contestado.

Lucy comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

Llego a la mansión con la respiración entrecortada, puesto a que había corrido demasiado y el calor comenzaba a cansarle. Miro su reloj e hizo una mueca. Había tardado en llegar allí unos veinte minutos. Mierda ¿Por qué se había ido a una cafetería tan lejana de donde vivía?

Soltando un insulto, Lucy saco las llaves rápidamente y abrió sus ojos como platos al oír un grito que provenía dentro de la casa.

-¿Spetto-san?- exclamo Lucy y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

Volvio a escuchar otro grito que provenía de la gran sala de estar. Lucy corrió rápidamente hacia allí y se encontró con una escena de lo mas "graciosa".

Spetto contra un rincón de la habitación, usando una escoba vieja para defenderse, y un pequeño gato observándola con indiferencia.

La rubia relajo sus hombros y soltó un suspiro.

-L-Lucy-sama…-

La chica se coloco a la altura del gato y miro con nostalgia al animal, recordando las peleas absurdas que Natsu y Gajeel tenían.

-Debes superar tu miedo a los gatos, Spetto-san.- dijo mientras tomaba al gato entre sus brazos y miraba con una sonrisa a la mujer mayor.

-Pero…- murmuro mientras dejaba la escoba a un lado.

Lucy volvió a suspirar y miro intrigada como aquel gato marrón la observaba fijamente. Lucy arqueo una ceja y sintió que no podía despegarse de aquellos ojos.

"_Como un pequeño gato que siempre la acompaña…"_

Por un momento, la chica sintió que aquella mirada que lograba asustarla, era la misma que de vez en cuando Michelle le mandaba. El animal no se movía, no dejaba de observarla, como si la estuviera analizando.

Lucy entrecerró su mirada y bajo al gato lentamente al suelo, el animal aun no dejaba de observarla.

-Debería tener cuidado, Lucy-sama.- hablo Spetto.- esos animales a veces ocultan cosas…-

Lucy miro por última vez al gato y soltó una risa al ver a la mujer.

-¿Ocultar cosas?- dijo.- debería dejar de imaginar eso, Spetto-san…-

El animal observo por última vez a Lucy Heartfilia y se marcho hacia la ventana.

"_-Muy bien, la rubia es nuestra enemiga.-"_

**.**

**.**

_¿Conoces la historia de la niña que perdió su muñeca en el parque?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¿Michelle-sama?-

Lucy asintió dejando el aparato a un lado.

-Es una llamada realmente extraña…- dijo.- no creo que haya sido una broma de mal gusto, ella no es así…-

-¿Por qué no la visita?- opino la mujer.- debería buscar en su casa…podría estar allí.-

Lucy medito un momento. Si, lo más seguro es que ella estuviera en su casa. Michelle Lobster no salía mucho desde que _aquello _sucedió. Solo lo hacía para ir al instituto o estar con la rubia.

-Sí, tienes razón.- dijo colocándose de pie.- iré ahora mismo.-

-¿Quiere que vaya con usted?-

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-No, mejor quédate aquí y llámame si hay noticias ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo con una sonrisa.- te llamare si la encuentro.-

Spetto asintió lentamente y, observando cómo Lucy se marchaba, pensó que por alguna extraña razón, no era buena idea que Lucy fuera a buscarla.

* * *

Sting tomo a Lector entre sus manos y le mando una mirada de reproche.

-¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?-

Miro el gran edificio que se alzaba ante él y se sintió como un idiota al recordar justo en ese momento que en esa ciudad, en aquellos días, no se dictaban clases.

José Porla se lo había dicho.

-Mierda…-

¿Debería volver a la mansión?

Miro hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a anochecer.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo y donde debería comenzar su trabajo? José Porla le había dicho que podía hacerlo de la manera que él quisiera, siempre y cuando no descubra su identidad. Entonces ¿Cómo diablos podía el planificar un asesinato cuando no tenía idea de nada?

Debería comenzar investigándola…

¡Demonios! ¿En qué clase de situación se había metido?

Sting Eucliffe se giro lentamente y abrió sus ojos como platos al ver a una rubia correr frente a él, ignorándolo completamente.

El rubio miro como la chica se alejaba rápidamente y la perdía de vista.

-Lucy Heartfilia.-

* * *

**Dos capis mas y esta historia se termina :3. Lo siento si tal vez esto no deja tanta intriga como la historia anterior. Pero sepan que esta es la historia CLAVE de todo el fic xD.**

**Muchisisissimas gracias a **_Guest - _**_Boogieman13- _**_C. L AyA - **AnikaSukino5d - **Valentina Sofi - **LunaticR**_

**.**

**¿Quieren dejar un lindo review como regalo de Navidad?**


	8. Tres

¡Penúltimo capi de esta historia! No puedo esperar para escribir la otra askdjlasdj.

Ok, como soy _(probablemente) _la escritora de Fanfiction mas irresponsable de todas (?) fui una tonta al no publicar una pequeña ficha de cada historia, asi que, lo hare ahora con las restantes ¿ok?

_Los Strauss_

**Genero:** Terror/Drama

**Pareja**: -

**Rating**: T

_La Blanca Nieves que no queria vivir_

**Genero**: Romance / Drama / Angst

**Pareja:** GrayxJuvia

**Rating**: T

_La desaparicion de Natsu Dragnnel_

**Genero**: Drama/Suspenso

**Pareja:** Nalu /StingxYukino

**Rating**: T

_Bohemian Rhapsody_

**Genero**: Drama / Suspenso / Accion

**Pareja**: Nalu / Gale / StingxYukino

**Rating**: T

Por cierto, las historias NO están en orden cronológico. ¡No me decidía si hacer esta aclaración o no! Pero estoy segura de que se volverían mas locos si no aclaraba esto xD.

¡A leer!

* * *

**Las ratas**

_**.**_

**Segunda historia:**

"_**¡Muy bien, la rubia es nuestra enemiga!"**_

_**.**_

"_Puede que existan las hadas y los genios, mas Dios siempre ayuda a quienes se ayudan a sí mismos"_

"_**Misery" – Stephen King **_

_**.**_

Capitulo tres

La sorpresa de haberla encontrado tan rápido fue lo que logro que sus piernas se movieran sin dudarlo. Lector lo siguió un poco después y ambos terminaron siguiéndola a la misma altura.

_-Allí esta, a solo unos pasos más.- _pensó sin aun creérselo.- _pero ¿Qué mierda hare cuando la vea? ¿Asesinarla en medio de una multitud?-_

Disminuyo un poco el paso, pensando que en quizás Lucy Heartfilia lo oiría y sospecharía de el cuándo lo viera seguirla. Vio como ella doblaba la esquina y se detenía frente a un gran edificio. El lugar parecía ser bastante viejo, por lo que a Sting le extraño que una chica como ella fuera a un lugar como ese.

Lucy se detuvo frente a la gran puerta con la respiración agitada, luego de meditar unos momentos, presiono el pequeño botón del departamento de Michelle.

Sting dejo de correr y miro desde lejos a la rubia, secando su sudor con el antebrazo. Miro a Lector, quien se había detenido a su lado y no parecía cansado de todo lo que había corrido.

Los ojos de Lucy mostraron preocupación al darse cuenta que, realmente, algo malo le había sucedido a Michelle. Miro al interior del lugar y noto que no había nadie para que pudiera dejarla pasar. Tomo su celular y marco el número de su prima, sentándose en el escalón.

Espero unos segundos y nadie contestaba.

-¿Dónde diablos estas…?-

Lucy oculto su rostro entre sus manos, intentando controlar la desesperación que se formaba dentro de ella.

Sting la observo desde lejos y frunció el ceño ¿Qué diablos hacia esa mujer? El rubio miro de reojo al gato y se encontró con que el animal no dejaba de observarla con ojos tranquilos.

El rubio imito un revolver con su mano derecha y apunto a Lucy, como si le disparara.

¡Bang! Un montón de dinero sale por su cabeza.

Sting dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces, se decidió completamente.

-Muy bien, Lector.- dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención del gato.- ¡Aquella! ¡La rubia es nuestra enemiga!-

Sting comenzó a caminar y Lector lo siguió.

Lucy seco las lagrimas que habían comenzado a salir y observo una vez más el aparato, teniendo la esperanza de que Michelle le hablara.

-Disculpe.-

Lucy subió la mirada sorprendida y seco los rastros de lágrimas que había en su rostro. Miro confundida al rubio que se encontraba frente a ella y dudo si debía colocarse de pie o no.

-¿Si…?-

Sting amplio aun mas su sonrisa.

Ambos estaban seguros de todo, pero ninguno sabia que es lo que en realidad les aguardaba más adelante. Algo tan oscuro como…el final de sus vidas.

Lector estaba seguro: que ambos rubios se conocieran, era un error muy grande.

.

.

Lucy cierra sus ojos, y recuerda.

_"-Gota, gota, goteo…-_

_Adoraba aquel bello y vacio tarareo. Era tan propia de ella, tan perturbador…A aunque en aquel momentos, deseaba que aquella mujer dejara de producir aquellos sonidos que anunciaban su (¿tan ansiada?) muerte._

_-Detente, detente…-_

_La lluvia no se detenía. Desde que la conoció, jamás había vuelto a sentir la luz del sol._

_-Gota, gota, goteo.-_

_Abrió sus ojos, con sorpresa, al notar como la voz se le quebraba._

_Si, moriría allí mismo._

_Oyó un grito que le rompió el corazón y todo se volvió oscuro."_

Y abre los ojos, solo para volver a llorar.

**.**

**.**

Lucy conoció a Sting Eucliffe en la tarde en que buscaba desesperadamente a su prima. En realidad, la rubia nunca había sentido un cariño tan profundo hacia ella, a diferencia de Michelle. Su prima era tres años mayor que ella, pero Lucy siempre pensó que seguía siendo una niña pequeña que necesitaba todo el cariño posible. Michelle siempre había estado buscando aquel cariño en ella, a pesar de que Lucy nunca pudo dárselo todo. Seguía sus pasos, Michelle tenía a su prima como el modelo máximo a seguir. El día en que Lucy huyo de su casa, la chica mayor había decidido mudarse sola y tomar sus propias decisiones, al igual que Lucy.

-Así que…tu nombre es Sting ¿verdad?-

El rubio asintió, sonriendo mentalmente, pensando que el trabajo era más rápido de lo que creía.

-Así es.- respondió cruzando sus manos sobre la mesa.- ¿Puedo saber que hacía en aquel lugar, llorando desconsoladamente, Lucy-san?-

La chica abrió su boca para responder, pero las palabras no salieron. ¿Debería contarle sobre su _pequeño _problema a aquel rubio extraño? Lucy aun no sabía porque había aceptado su invitación…pero el chico le inspiraba confianza.

Abrió sus ojos, sorprendida, al ver un gato asomarse por la mesa.

Frunció el ceño, confundida ¿No había visto a aquel animal unas horas antes?

-¿El…?-

Sting miro hacia donde Lucy señalaba y soltó un bufido.

-Es Lector, _mi gato.- _dijo mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos.- siempre me sigue, este gato…- lo miro con ojos llenos de ternura y acaricio sus cabeza.

Lucy miro la escena con nostalgia, al recordar a _aquellos tres, _y luego sintió un inexplicable miedo.

"_-Es como un pequeño gato que siempre la acompaña.-"_

-¿Lucy-san?-

La chica dio un respingo y lo miro.

-¡Ah! ¿S-si?-

-No ha respondido a mi pregunta…-

-Oh…- miro a la mesa con cansancio y suspiro.- estoy buscando a mi prima. Me ha llegado una extraña llamada de ella hace unas horas y no la encuentro por ningún lado…-

Ambos rubios quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir.

-Hace…más de dos horas que no la encuentro.-

Sting asintió levemente, intentando restarle importancia a lo que la rubia le contaba.

Había entablado una conversación con ella, cuando la encontró con el rostro empapado de lágrimas. Sting se sorprendió al ver con qué facilidad Lucy Heartfilia había confiado en el, hasta el punto de aceptar su invitación a una cafetería cercana.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto el rubio.

-¿Eh?-

-Que cual es el nombre de su prima desaparecida.-

-Oh, su nombre es Michelle.-

Lucy saco rápidamente su celular y se lo ofreció a Sting.

-Esa es una fotografía de nosotras dos.-

Sting tomo el aparato y arqueo una ceja. Era la misma mujer que había visto hacia unas horas ¿Habría estado siendo perseguida en aquel momento?

-Ella…-

Lucy abrió sus ojos con un brillo de esperanza.

-¿La ha visto?-

Sting asintió.

-La he visto correr hacia algún lugar…creo.- dijo.- estaba demasiado apurada ¿sabes? Como si huyera de alguien.-

Lucy llevo ambas manos a su pecho y comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-¿Y si…- murmuro.- y si alguien la perseguía en serio?-

Sting se sintió incomodo al ver las lagrimas salir de los ojos de Lucy. Miro a Lector, buscando alguna respuesta y vio que el también observaba fijamente a la rubia.

-No se preocupe.- coloco una mano sobre la de ella, llamando su atención.- ambos la buscaremos ¿de acuerdo? Despues de todo…yo se como es ella.-

Lucy seco sus lágrimas y asintió lentamente.

-Muchas gracias…-

Sting sonrió.

_-Oh, muchas gracias a ti, Lucy Heartfilia.- _pensó.- _ahora, los dos tomaremos los caminos correctos. Tú me darás lo que necesito, Heartfilia. Y yo a ti…-_

* * *

-¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía…?-

Sting abrió sus ojos como platos y se giro bruscamente.

-¡No!-

Lucy dejo de caminar y lo miro sorprendida.

-Quiero decir…- dijo.- deberíamos esperar unas horas más. Si Michelle-san no aparece, podremos llamar.-

Lucy sonrió levemente y asintió.

_-Unas horas más y estarás muerta…-_

-Volvamos al edificio.- propuso Lucy.- deberíamos preguntar allí. Y conseguir que me dejen entrar a su casa…-

Sting asintió levemente y la siguió, asegurándose de tener el revólver en el bolsillo.

**.**

**.**

José Porla dio una sonrisa torcida cuando lo vio entrar junto aquel maldito gato negro.

-No es pura casualidad ¿verdad?-

Gajeel Redfox mostro una mirada fría y tomo asiento junto a él.

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo.- tampoco es casualidad tu encuentro con Sting Eucliffe ¿verdad?-

El hombre mayor borro su sonrisa y tomo un sorbo de su cerveza.

-Veo que has estado siguiendo mis pasos.- se relamió los labios.- al igual que yo lo he hecho contigo por un par de meses ¿recuerdas?

Gajeel observo al gato recostarse sobre la barra y volvió a mirarlo.

-Estás haciendo trampa de nuevo, viejo de mierda.-

José Porla arqueo una ceja, confundido.

-Se que no tienes nada que ver con el asesinato de Minerva Orland, fue pura casualidad encontrarte con aquello ¿verdad?-

El hombre mayor soltó una carcajada y, alzando su vaso, dio un largo trago.

-¡Fue un golpe de suerte poder usar aquello para mentirle!- exclamo.- pero tú lo sabes más que nadie, Gajeel. Dios ayuda a quienes se ayudan a sí mismos ¿no tengo razón?-

El gato negro cerró sus ojos.

**.**

**.**

-Ah, espera un momento.-

Lucy se alejo unos pasos de Sting, atendiendo su teléfono.

El rubio observaba como Lucy hablaba rápidamente, como si de repente estuviera nerviosa. Miro hacia todos lados y agradeció que por aquellos alrededores no apareciera nadie.

Lucy le dio la espalda, hablando cada vez más bajo y Sting supo _(¿creyó?)_ que allí terminaba todo.

_-¿Realmente termina, Sting-kun?-_

Mirando al gato una vez más, Eucliffe apunto a Lucy Heartfilia, pensando en aquellas palabras que tanto lo emocionaban.

¡Bang! Un montón de dinero sale por tu cabeza, maldita perra.

Un disparo se oyó en el profundo atardecer. Luego se produjo un silencio que marcaría el comienzo del final de ambos rubios.

.

_El pequeño gato encuentra a la muñeca en el parque._

* * *

**¡Capitulo muy corto para mi gusto! ¡Pero espero reviews de todos modos!**

**¿A que se refieren Gajeel y José con el asesinato de Minerva? Si no ha sido José… ¿Quién fue? ¿Qué ha sucedido con Michelle? ¿Sting asesino a Lucy? ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? **


End file.
